A Cold & Hot Christmas
by IzayaRush
Summary: En una noche a víspera de navidad, Kurt estaba aburrido estando solo en la sala de reuniones de los Warblers, esperando que un 'milagro de navidad' llegase a cambiar eso, junto con su noche. Kurtbastian. M.


Ésta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Glee, en ésta caso de la pareja Kurtbastian. ^^ Y quería extender el reino de esa pareja al lenguaje español. :D

También es la primera vez donde hago una escena muy candente, así que lo siento si es malísimo :(

**Nota:** Yo no soy el creador de los personajes, fueron aportados por Ryan Murphy de la serie Glee. (ya quisiera yo que estuvieran bajo mi poder)

**Advertencia: **Escena hot de Hombre x Hombre, lea bajo su propio riesgo, y si su riesgo está encima, disfrute. :)

**Resumen: **En una noche a víspera de navidad, Kurt estaba aburrido estando solo en la sala de reuniones de los Warblers, esperando que un 'milagro de navidad' llegase a cambiar eso, junto con su noche. Kurtbastian. M.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Di vuelta a la siguiente página de la revista mensual VOGUE. Ésta revista no era tan interesante como las demás, pero no tenía mucho quehacer esta noche, ya que mi novio tenía algunos asuntos familiares que arreglar y ésta mañana me había avisado que no lo tendría para hoy éstas horas; y mi padre ya me había visitado un día antes y como no sabía del inconveniente con mi novio hasta ésta mañana no pude comunicarme con él para que me visitara.

Era nochebuena, y estábamos a vísperas de navidad en Dalton Academy. Yo estaba en la sala de reuniones de los Warblers, la cual estaba desolada. Me vine aquí en razón de que me concentraba muy bien y no había nadie que me molestara. A parte de eso muchos miembros del coro estaban saliendo para ir de compras o varias cosas para celebrar el siguiente día, así que yo me había quedado con la sala para mí solo, sentado en uno de los dos sillones grandes que estaba del lado de la puerta —la cuál olvidé cerrar—. Yo tenía las piernas cruzadas en una posición —que a mi parecer— algo cómoda, donde reposaba la revista que leía.

Perdido en mis pensamientos levanté la mirada hacia la ventana, quedando enbobado por la maravillosa nieve de color blanco que caía, dando vida a aquella oscura noche.

No fue el tiempo de mi distracción tan largo, ya que pasando unos cuantos segundos alguien me abrazó por detrás, rodeando sus brazos por alrededor de todo mi cuello presionándome algo fuerte. Ésta colonia francesa no podía ser de nadie más que-

"¡KURT!", escuché ese grito de mi nombre cerca de mi oído; antes de que me dejara terminar mi conclusión en mi mente, casi reventando mi tímpano. Mi deducción parecía ser correcta, aunque algo confusa; en mi menta no estaba otra persona, solamente me imaginaba que era mi novio: Sebastian.

Volteé un poco mi cabeza para afirmar su presencia, mostrándole una gran sonrisa acompañada de un rostro de mera emoción. "¡Sebas!", le contesté con un grito más pequeño del que él había hecho; por supuesto, su voz era más fuerte que la mía. "Buen grito, Bas.", dije entre carcajadas de ambos.

"Por supuesto mi inocente Kurt, sabes que cuento una mejor voz que la tuya.", alardeó con un tono de voz de un completo presumido. Yo sólo lo miraba algo molesto, aunque era típico en él querer hacerme enojar. "Lo siento, sabes que adoro ver tu expresión así, no puedo evitarlo, te ves muy lindo."

"No es gracioso.", contesté algo indignado.

"Para mí lo es", insistió, "adoro tu expresión justo ahora...", ambos guardamos silencio durante unos segundos como solíamos hacerlo después de unos segundos. "¡Sabes que es broma! Por favor perdóname pequeño.", volvió a hablar con un tono sincero de arrepentimiento. "Aunque es veras cuando te halago por verte lindo."

Me sonrojé al escucharlo arrepentido y halagarme en un solo diálogo. "Mi enojo también era una broma, me encanta tu voz."

"Me lo dices muy seguido. Pero no deberías ser tan engreído, sabes que ganamos las regionales recientes gracias a tu maravillosa voz angelical.", argumentó antes de besar mi mejilla cariñosamente, causando un rubor más grande en mis mejillas.

"No mientas, tu voz es la perfecta. No por nada recibes el título del 'Líder de los Warblers'.", contradije. "Cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas arreglando asuntos familiares?", pregunté antes de que infiriera a mi comentario anterior.

"Sí, lo hice. Se supone que íbamos a ir a París a pasar tiempo con los familiares ahí", soltó mi cuello y pegó un brinco hacia el sillón quedando a mi lado. Luego tomó la revista y la puso en la pequeña mesita en medio de la gran sala. Cuando terminó de acomodarla regresó su mirada llena de ternura hacia mí, "pero preferí pasar mi navidad aquí, estando contigo."

"No tenías por qué haberte molestado, Bas.", dije con un tono de voz afectuoso y culpable.

"Pero quería estar aquí para festejar contigo, mi pequeño. Lo siento pero no me pude resistir a tus encantos y regresé lo más rápido que pude."

"Un segundo, ¿qué haces con el traje Warbler?"

"¿Y tú qué haces con él, todavía puesto?"

Nos miramos en tranquilidad el uno al otro. Los dos soltamos una carcajada para romper ese silencio un poco incómodo.

"Olvidemos eso", evadí el tema, "hay que disfrutar de éstas fiestas."

Bas se acomodó un poco para acariciar mi mentón y sonreírme. Acercó su rostro hacia el mío con los ojos cerrados, para implantarme un largo beso en los labios. Yo también cerré mis ojos para seguirle el beso; siempre lo hacía, no sólo para no ser descortés, sino que sinceramente disfrutaba más de sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Movió su brazo hacia mi mejilla para sujetar mi rostro entre el beso.

El roce de su mano, sus labios. Se sentían tan bien. Me gustaba tanto su forma de besar con sus pequeños labios, fue tan tierno y delicado con eso.

En el momento que terminó separó sus labios de los míos, abrí los ojos. Bas, con una gran sonrisa —la cuál siempre tenía y me alegraba— en su rostro me volteaba a ver. Igualmente le sonreí.

"Eres tan hermoso...", pronunció aún acariciando mi mejilla enrojecida. "Kurt... disculpa por ser tan directo. ¿Pero te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?", dijo, con una voz seria y firme a la vez. Dejó de acariciar mi mejilla y volteó hacia otro lado. "No obstante, me conoces y no te obligaré a hacer nada que tú no quieras."

"Sí-sí lo haré contigo, Bas. No tienes por qué pedírmelo, somos pareja. A parte no es la primera vez que lo hacemos."

Él me sonrió humildemente, antes de formularme una pregunta. "¿Puedo empezar ahora?"

"¡Espera!", le dije. "¿Qué hay de la puerta?", pregunté antes de señalar la inmensa puerta de la sala de reuniones. La que, al fijarme bien, estaba cerrada.

"La cerré con llave antes de llegar a abrazarte; sabía que no te darías cuenta, ya que cuando estás centrado en tus pensamientos es difícil que tengas tus 5 sentidos en función. Por cierto, no tienes por qué preocuparte pequeño, además nadie nos verá. Somos de las pocas personas despiertas o estables en la  
Academia a éstas horas. Por suerte las habitaciones están lejos de la sala, así nadie podrá escuchar tus lindos gemidos cuando esté dentro de ti."

"¡Ca-cállate!", le contesté muy avergonzado.

"Es broma...", susurró con una voz burlona acercando su boca hacia mi cuello.

En el instante que llegó a esa parte sensible de mi cuerpo, abrió su boca para rozar y succionar mi cuello. En el acto me recostó en el sofá, poniéndose encima de mí para tener una posición más excitante, a mi parecer. Cuando dejamos de acomodarnos sentí que sus manos desabrochaban mi chaleco de Warbler, mientras besaba mi cuello. Hacer esas dos cosas a la vez, es todo un experto. Y mientras hacía eso, también me hacía cosquillas con su nariz, provocando un sonrojo más fuerte en mí.

Al terminar de desabrochar mi chaleco se separó un poco, a una distancia contigua, donde ambos sentíamos la respiración recurrentemente acelerada del otro.

"Hace frío... ¿seguro que tu cuerpo aguantará?", preguntó muy cerca de mí, preocupado.

"Qui-quiero seguir.", le dije para que no se detuviera. "De cualquier forma, en un instante entraremos en calor, ¿o no?", estipulé de una forma juguetona.

"Lo más probable es que sí. Tienes suerte de tener al novio más caliente que pudieras conocer.", se divirtió con ese comentario sonriéndome de manera bufona.

"Presumido.", dije antes de notar que él se volviera a acercar a mí para darme otro beso corto y sensible, que tanto me encantan, en los labios.

Al separarse de mí sus labios tronaron con los míos haciendo un diminuto ruido.

"De acuerdo mi pequeño, seguiré haciéndotelo. Te juro que te haré sentir especial."

Sentir el rozar de sus manos por mi torso. Cuando llegó a mi cintura jaló mi camisa hacia arriba, apartándola de mí y arrojándola hacia otro lado. Se agachó para comenzar a besar mi pecho, imaginándome lo habilidoso que era, abrió su boca para lamer apaciblemente mi pezón. Su objetivo era excitarme, y por supuesto que sabía cómo hacerlo a la perfección.

Gemí, al sentir que su lengua bajaba cautelosamente hacia mi estómago, y de ahí a más para abajo. Yo sabía a qué lugar se dirigía. Cuando llegó muy abajo, se levantó para quitarse su chaleco y su camisa para arrojarlas junto a mi ropa retirada. "Ésto estorba", se expresó travieso.

Posteriormente de hacer eso, se agachó nuevamente, ésta vez para respirar cerca de mi estómago y reír, como siempre mi respuesta fue un rubor en mis mejillas. "Tu olor me cautiva.", susurró con un tono de voz frágil. Movió sus manos para desabrochar mi pantalón, y lo bajó junto con mi calzoncillo.

"Te vuelvo a dar el honor de quitarle el pantalón junto con su boxer al gran Sebastian Smythe.", alegó, y en seguida se levantó un poco del sofá en forma horizontal, abriéndome paso para que se los pudiera quitar. Me acerqué para desabrochar su pantalón, y luego me deslicé por el sofá para poder apartar su pantalón junto con su boxer hasta debajo, mostrando su grande erección. Me volví a acomodar en la misma posición de hace un momento; él tomó nuestras prendas del sofá y las volvió a arrojar al montón.

Puso cada uno de sus brazos a un lado de mi cabeza, quedando encima de mí, contemplando mis ojos de la misma manera en la que yo contemplaba los suyos. "¿Estás seguro que quieres que siga con esto?", repitió prudente.

"Te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias, Sebas. Estoy seguro que quiero seguir.", insistí.

Con sus brazos tomó mis piernas, obligándome a rodear su cuerpo con ellas, mientras acercaba su miembro erecto para meterlo dentro de mí. "Ok. Seré cuidadoso, te lo juro.", se sostuvo del sofá para no presionar tanto mi cuerpo con fuerza. Para tener un mayor soporte yo rodeé mis brazos por su cuello antes de que empezara a moverse dentro de mí.

"Aquí voy, Hummel.", me advirtió antes de introducir su gran miembro por dentro de mí. Volví a gemir, lo cual era imposible de no hacer con miembro tan grande dentro de mí.

"Se-Sebastian...", disfruté de decir su nombre cuando se iba adentrando cada vez más en mí.

"Gimes de una manera tan excitante... me gusta en ti.", me respondió arrogante. Seguía metiendo su miembro lentamente, aumentando ligeramente más la velocidad a cada segundo. "Me encanta que digas mi nombre.", seguía susurrando en mi oído con una sonrisa chistosa en su rostro.

Movía su cuerpo para pegarse con el mío a una velocidad ascendiente, eso me excitaba, me ponía muy caliente. Hacerlo con Sebastian era una experiencia única que me hacía sentir. Él es la persona más especial para mí.

Mientras seguía el proceso tomó mi miembro erecto y lo empezó a jalar, para seguirme excitando. Me hacía gritar más y más gemidos consecutivos. Volviendo a repetir su nombre con un tono de placer.

Él hacía lo mismo, me jalaba mi miembro mientras me hacía el amor cada vez más rápido para aumentar la pasión.

"A-ah... Kurt...", Bas susurró en mi oído con complacencia.

Eso me hacía ponerme más duro; era evidente, dado que él conocía la mayoría de mis debilidades.

Mis gemidos y gritos de placer se volvían cada vez más altos; no podía evitarlo, pero me fascina la forma en la que Sebastian lo hace. Él parecía disfrutarlo más que yo, porque su cara reflejaba una inmensa felicidad acompañada de una mirada de un chico afortunado.

"Ba-Bas... estoy por venirme.", indiqué, en un gran punto de excitación.

"¿Tan pronto?", me sonrió dichoso. "Te vendrás en tu estómago, ¿no hay problema?"

"N-no, ningún problema."

"De acuerdo.", dijo antes de aumentar el ritmo en el que jalaba mi miembro para provocarme una eyaculación más temprana.

Ciertamente, eso aumentaba la excitación en mí. Es imposible no excitarse con el rozar de sus brazos, y menos en mis partes sensibles. Prometiendo con lo que dije, en seguida me vine encima de mi pecho.

Él sonrió al sentir el semen saliendo de mi miembro, y pocas porciones de éste alcanzaban su mano. Bas subió su mano hacia su boca para saborear el poco líquido que tenía en ella. "Qué rico.", se volvió a burlar al momento que proseguía con el movimiento de su miembro en mí.

Se agachó para abrazarme de igual modo que yo lo hacía con él, pero Bas rodeó sus brazos por alrededor de todo mi pecho, acurrucándose en mi pecho, apretándome muy fuerte. Era un pequeño dolor, pero era un dolor placentero. Aquél de que la persona que más amas se aferre lo más fuerte que pueda y haga lo posible por estar contigo, sin dejarte ir, a pesar de nada.  
_  
La sensación sentía muy bien, yo era muy feliz con sus brazos alrededor de mí._

"Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero eres lo mejor para mí, Kurt."

"También lo eres para mí, lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida."

Levantó la mirada y me mostró una humilde sonrisa, la cual provocó en mí una gran emoción interna.

"Estoy por terminar, nene.", continuaba moviéndose dentro de mí, metiendo y sacando su miembro rápida pero cuidadosamente.

Dando prolongación a su técnica yo gemía su nombre con un gran deleite, cosa que a él le fascinaba oír.

"La verdad quería durar más, pero no puedo resistirme a excitarme más cada vez que pronuncias mi nombre con esa emotividad. Se ve dulce en ti.", decía mientras me miraba a los ojos aún abrazándome. "¿Puedo hacerlo dentro de ti?"

"Por supuesto. Conoces bien que yo te permito que lo hagas."

"Un chico lindo también puede cambiar de opinión. Sólo era para asegurarme. Seguiré."

Persistía penetrándome suavemente, cuando de pronto gimió —algo no muy recurrente en él—. Empezó a salir el líquido blanco y caliente de su pene —lo estaba sintiendo dentro de mí—, provocando más excitación en mí, y obviamente, un gemido muy fuerte. "Kurt...", gimió mi nombre en un gran momento de placer para él.

Cuando terminó de eyacular sacó cuidadosamente su miembro dentro de mí. A fin de eso se recostó encima de mí, satisfecho por su 'trabajo'.

Ambos respiramos aceleradamente. Mi hermoso Bas me miraba a los ojos, su sonrisa reflejaba mera sinceridad e inmensa felicidad, al igual que la mía. Puse una de mis manos en su nuca, para acariciar su cabello —suerte que no se había puesto tanto gel— mientras rascaba su cabeza.

"Te amo demasiado, Sebas."

"Y yo te amo a ti, mi pequeño Kurt."

Ambos sellamos ese momento hermoso con un pequeño beso en los labios del otro, mientras nos sonreíamos alegremente.

* * *

Va dedicado como regalo de navidad para la persona más especial de mi vida, mi novio **Jeremy.** *-*

Espero ustedes y también él lo hayan disfrutado. ^^

Si dejan un sensual Review les agradecería mucho. :3


End file.
